Only through love
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: The dark signers rule.After returning from the Netherworld four people decide to confront the dark signers.Not with dueling.No they will show the dark signers how to love and bring peace hopefully. YuseixKalin,JackxCarly,MistyxAkiza,CrowxGrieger
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

_**The sky was black with red and purple light dancing in the sky. The world was in shambles and ruins. Buildings were collapsed, fires rose, the darkness consumed the Earth and not a soul lived. This was the world the dark signers ruled. This was hell. **_

_**In the darkness four shadows appeared in an ally. If one looked closely one could tell there were three boys and only one girl. The shadow that appeared to be in command spoke. " Everyone knows the plan right?" The three shadows nodded. Their leader nodded. **_

_**Lightning flashed across the dark sky. As the lightning flashed the leaders face came into view. The boy had bright blue eyes and a serious expression. His black hair had blonde highlights and spiked backwards. **_

_**The three others had grave expressions. They knew what was going to come and they knew it would be a hard battle to fight. No not a battle, the battle was over and so was the war it was time for peace. For peace and happiness to return along with humanity. Their leader looked over the three. "It is time." The three before him knew the hardships that would be coming but still spoke the words. "Were ready Yusei." **_

_**A/N This is only the prologue. I know it's short but the rest of the chapters will be longer I promise. Oh and if you didn't catch it three of them are signers. One is not. Okay well that's it for now review. **_


	2. Thoughts from a darkened mind

Kalin stood on a pile of bricks that had once been a building. He looked up towards the sky and smiled his maniac smile. The sky was pitch black with little purple and red lights lights dancing across the brilliant night sky.

Kalin knew he should feel content with all he had done. The dark signers now ruled the world and it was hell on earth. He had destroyed and sent his best friend and arch enemy -Yusei Fudo- to the Netherworld forever. So why didn't Kalin feel content. He knew something was missing. A longing burned inside of him. He was not whole and he never would be.

Kalin scowled at his thoughts, It took everything out of him to not think of that one person who had been his best friend. The one person that he had trusted and gave his whole life to. The one person who had betrayed his trust and turned him in. That person drove Kalin insane. Kalin hated Yusei with a fiery passion.

But yet why did he miss the way Yusei had looked at him? The way Yusei had tried to save him from the darkness and bring back the good person inside. Kalin laughed at that. There was nothing good in him. Only darkness and hate swam inside if him. It consumed his core, his very being.

But yet Kalin had wanted to give into Yusei's words. To let Yusei save him. He had wanted to feel Yusei's arms around his shoulders. To feel Yusei's fingers brush his slivery white hair out of his eyes. He wanted to stare into Yusei's shining blue orbs day after day and never look away. He wanted to run his hands through Yusei's dark black hair with his beautiful blonde highlights.

But worse yet he wanted to feel Yusei's lips against his own. The softness and the warmth that would spread through them as their lips molded together and were in perfect synch.

Kalin cursed. He needed to stop these ridiculous thoughts. Yusei was his enemy, the center of the hate that burned inside of him. He had destroyed Yusei and he needed to feel content. He had gotten his revenge, he had gotten exactly what he had wanted. Power and revenge. The only things that mattered to him now.

Nothing else mattered to him. As he thought those words he knew they were a lie. The one thing that mattered to him the most was gone and he had destroyed that person. But he wouldn't admit it. He couldn't admit the feelings he had for his sworn enemy. Dark signers weren't supposed to feel any kind of emotion other than hate and vengeance.

Kalin let out a growl. He was so confused on what he was feeling. But he knew that the feelings could not get in the way any longer. He had almost backed out of dueling Yusei the second time.

Now Yusei was gone; stuck in the Netherworld for the rest of his life. All the signers were including Crow and that green haired little boy. In doing so the dark signers had taken over the world and plunged it into darkness.

Kalin looked over the darkened world and smiled. It was everything the dark signers had been hoping for. The world was in ruins and it was beautiful. The signers were all in the Netherworld so the dark signers had nothing standing in their way.

Lightening flashed across the sky yet again and the sky shook. Rain started to fall and Kalin laughed. The water washed over him and soaked his sliver white hair and his cloak. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps. Kalin growled and looked over towards the area where he heard the noise. "I swear Misty if that is you I am really going to hurt you."

Kalin could see a figure standing in the shadows. "Misty leave now." The figure stepped out from the shadows. Kalin's eyes widened for a split second then they returned to normal. A smirk formed on his face, The figure looked up into Kalin's black eyes. "Hello Kalin."


End file.
